


Fan Art

by FJK_dw



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Declarations Of Love, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJK_dw/pseuds/FJK_dw





	Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773792) by [Lunasong365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365), [sous_le_saule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule). 



Thank you for allowing me to use it!


End file.
